The Big Three!
by Chris'T'ina4738
Summary: What happens when Zeus, Poseidon and Hates have a bet to see who the human girl with love more! What happens when the human sleeps with all three Gods in one night? When the baby is born with all THREE powers!
1. Intro

The big Three

What happens when Zeus, Poseidon and Hates have a bet to see who the human girl with love more! What happens when the human sleeps with all three Gods in one night? When the baby is born with all THREE powers!


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so I know it seems kinda odd, and not possible. BUT it just seemed like a fun story to write! :) I dont own any of the characters im just changing it! Bla you should all know that! I have not read these books since 6th grade and im now a junior, SO if i get anything wrong please just tell me. **

Chapter One!

"I'm Isabella Lee Bloom, but everyone just calls me Izzy. I'm the daughter of three, I know its very confusing. So let me try to explain, my mother is Kim Michelle Bloom, She is very pale with blond hair and blue eyes and she is only about 5'3". My fathers Zeus, Poseidon and Hates had a bet. They all thought she was beautiful so to be fair they let her deiced. She happened to have DOT DOT DOT with all three of them, and a couple months later I arrive. I look nothing like my mother, Im 5'6" with jet black hair, sea green eyes and a tan as you can see." I tell to the first years at camp. They all look at me with wide eyes. Like I'm some kind of freak. I know they have been wanting to hear my story all summer but I'm just so sick of telling it. Everyone else at camp says they need to ask me if they want to know about my past, I think they just say that because they dont know how to explain it either! I'm so excited summer is over. But not to excited that my mom is moving out of New York City and into some small town called "forks" really? Who names a town after eating tools! But I really have missed her and cant wait to spend time with my mommy!

My Half-Brother Percy is going to stay with me this school year. He will be starting his Senior year and I'm going to be a Junior. I think he is just worried about me. He has always been way over protective, He is just glad he has a younger sibling. The first day I came to camp the Ares Cabin tried to lock me in the girls bath room and fill it up with water. I guess they didn't get the memo about me being the Big Threes kid. Because I just chilled in the water till poor Percy opened the door and I almost killed him with a mini lightning bolt!

When I got back to the cabin Percy was sitting on his bed all packed. "whats wrong shorty" I dont understand why he calls me shorty he is just 6'1" its not that much of a height difference! "I love this camp, But I'm just ready to get out of here. I'm tired of people looking at me like I'm some kind of freak. Its not like I can pick my parents." I slam my clothes into my bag grab my ring which changes into a sward and my purse which can be a shied, and jump into the cab with Percy.

Forks Washington here I come. At least for once we can be normal teenagers.

**Good? Bad? Stupid? I kinda sorta have an idea for where this story is going, I guess. Haha so if you have any ideas please share! I've had this idea for a while I have just not had time to sit down and actually write it out! I know its kinda short im still just trying to figure out how to write it! I feel like since she is special she should get powers so she can shoot mini lightning bolts, go underwater with out getting wet, breath underwater of corse, dry instantly, travel to and from Hates as she would like, open the ground to the underworld, and her Fathers can take her straight to mount Olympus if they would like... **


	3. HELP ASAP

EMERGENCY

I'm working on the next chapter now. Im thinking about having Izzy date or get imprinted on by one of the wolf or Cullens (up to you all!) I need to know what you all think so I know which version of the story to upload.

please let me know ASAP so I can post the next chapter!

Please I have different versions already typed out, but I need you all to pick. Please leave a comment, PM, or go to the poll on my page as soon as possible. I would really like to get working on this story again.

Thank you guy!


End file.
